


Everyone Gets Lucky

by Amand_r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/pseuds/Amand_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when did Snape take Felix Felicis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Gets Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanwilder (RaeWhit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWhit/gifts).



> **Message to Captain:** Thanks mum, for all the support and going beyond the call of awesome. And thanks for the daycare.

"So, if it wasn't on the night of the Battle, or any time before it, when did you take it?" Harry asked coyly. He reached under the covers and ran one experimental finger along the back of Snape's thigh.

The man shivered. "Not that night," he answered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't have thought so. I had already decided that I was going to drag you into bed three hours before you got to the reception."

Snape smiled into his pillow. "That explains the drunken glaze in your eyes when you approached me."

Harry smacked his arse.

"You know though, in the morning, when I sobered up, I woke up here and I was sure that you were gone." He ran his offending hand up into Snape's hair. "But you must have just been in the toilet."

Snape turned his head away from him. "That's when I took it," he stated simply.

Harry stretched his body over Snape's, resting his cock in the cleft of the other man's arse. "You took it in the bathroom, the morning after we first slept together?"

Snape squirmed a little underneath him. Delicious. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Potter."

Harry bent his head down and breathed in the smell of Snape's hair—grease and something acidic, like lemons. "Whatever the reason then, I hope it worked for you," he mumbled.

Snape sighed and raised his hips, and Harry hiccuped a breath. "Of course it did. You're still here, aren't you?" Then he buried his face into his pillow again, but he pumped his hips slightly.

Harry paused and thought about it. Sometimes Snape was the world's most idiotic man. "I don't think Felix Felicis can last for ten years, Severus," he said slowly into Snape's ear. "And if you must know, I'd been planning to shag you for three months."

Snape's head left the pillow and turned so that Harry could see the outline of his face. "Oh really now?"

"Truly. I had a plan. I even labeled it Operation: Shag-A-Thon."

Snape snorted. "Did you ever really use this plan?"

Harry pressed himself harder into the man below him. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

END


End file.
